Gryffindor Girls' Friday Night Revision Sessions
by luvscharlie
Summary: Gryffindor Girls take their Friday night revision sessions quite seriously. Don't dare to interrupt them! They're learning important stuff. Rose Weasley discovers a copy of PlayWitch magazine in the girls dormitory and becomes inventive on how to use it


_Gryffindor Girls' Friday Night Revision Sessions (where the most important things are learned)_ by Luvscharlie

_

* * *

_

Warnings: Voyeurism, crack, and while Rose is underage, she's not the main focus of his fic, so I'm not even sure what to warn for there. Hints at oral, lots of teens being teens, and totally porny magazine references.

_A/N: Originally written for the March 2010 Wizards of the Month Seamus Finnigan and Draco Malfoy at The_PlayWitch community on Live Journal._

* * *

It was the magazine that Rose'd seen Alice Flint stuff between her mattresses that got all of the fantasies started. She probably never should have looked, but curiosity had gotten the best of her and she just couldn't stop herself.

She reached between the mattresses of Alice's four poster and withdrew her prize: this month's issue of _The PlayWitch_. She was surprised by the way it crinkled, as though it had passed through many hands—and clearly it had. After all, it was the most coveted prize in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, and Rose imagined that it wasn't much different in any of the other houses' dorms. Boy parts were boy parts, and every girl, even the ones not so interested in boys, wanted to see them. The curiosity was a natural thing… or that's what she continued to tell herself as she flipped open the magazine to the centrefold.

And boy what a shock that was! There was her Potions Professor, Draco Malfoy, in all his glory—and glorious _it_ certainly was. Wow, if Scorpius found out about this he'd—ooh, maybe he knew. And what if the Headmistress saw their newly hired Potions professor posing there in his very, very nicely put together birthday suit, positioned so that just a hint of the dark mark gracing his forearm could be seen as he reclined on a bear skin rug? And that "thing" of his. Goodness, so that was what one of those looked like—you know, _really_ looked like. Sure she'd seen pictures that were anatomically correct, but there was nothing quite like seeing the todger of someone you knew. It made funny things happen in the pit of her stomach.

She noted that they must have done something special with the camera to make Professor Malfoy look so deliciously young and fit (not that he still wasn't delicious; many a student exploded their cauldron in his class because they were busy staring at his bum rather than carefully reading their recipe). She then flipped back to the cover and noted that this wasn't the new edition at all. It was, in fact, dated July 1999.

Rose tore her eyes away from Professor Malfoy and turned a couple of pages, and there _he_ was. Seamus Finnigan, in the flesh. Her childhood crush, the friend of her family, the man she'd shoved socks in her bra to impress when she was twelve (not that it had worked in the least). He was turned so that she could only see his bum, and granted it was a nice bum, but she most wanted to compare his todger with the one she'd just seen on Professor Malfoy. Seamus was looking back over his shoulder and grinning at her.

"Turn around," Rose cajoled the picture-Seamus, who simply grinned again and ignored her demand. "Please," Rose pleaded.

Again, no response. It was like being twelve years old with lopsided sock-boobs again, and still getting no attention, despite your efforts at creating an ample bosom. Grant it the red and yellow striped cleavage wasn't working for her that day… but hey, she'd tried. And besides, she'd just been a little girl back then. She'd been twelve, not the _totally mature_ fourteen that she was now. And it was frustrating when not even a photograph would listen to you.

It was then that Rose had the idea… the really torrid, terribly naughty, filthy idea to do what she did. First, she drew the curtains tightly around her bed, and gave Seamus one more chance to show her his todger… or else. Everyone deserved a second chance to, you know, do exactly what _she_ wanted. Hey, she was not an unreasonable person.

The photograph remained stoic.

"Okay, well you can't say I didn't warn you, Seamus Finnigan."

She wasn't sure that magazines worked quite the same way that regular photographs did, so she wasn't sure the pin-ups would be able to move from one page to the next like the portraits in the castle frequently did. However, if she folded the pages, just so—making it so that Seamus's photograph overlapped the centrefold of Professor Malfoy… Draco? Gosh it was hard to think of him that way, but it was even more difficult to think of him as Professor Malfoy when he looked so young; however, it was even more awkward to think of him as Scorpius's dad at this particular moment. And she called Scorpius "Malfoy" so that was definitely out of the question. It was far too icky to think of him that way. Thus, Draco it was.

She made a fold in the pages and ahh, there, that was – perfect. With the pages lined up just so, Draco reached a hand out across the overlapped pages, giving her a wink for her cleverness. She was never going to be able to meet his eyes again in class—though she reckoned she'd spend an even larger amount of time ogling his bum.

Draco's hand ran over Seamus's shoulders, fingertips ghosting in a little trail down the centre of Seamus's bare back. The image on the page shivered so that the pages actually wiggled.

Rose could feel her excitement building. She had no idea that this would work, and she was quite proud of her discovery. Just wait until she told Alice about this! She'd be the hero of the dorm room. Oh, the shows they'd get to see now.

Draco took a tentative step across the boundaries of his own page and into the photograph of Seamus. He wasted no time once he was free of his frame. Clearly, Rose thought, he was as into this as she was. Or it could have been that Seamus had a really nice bum, so it wasn't all that surprising that everyone would want to touch it. She certainly did.

Draco began to stroke his todger, sliding his hand up and down its length, and if the look on his face was any indication it was quite pleasurable. Rose wondered if they liked it when girls did that. Maybe she'd find something to blackmail Albus with and make him answer that question… or else.

She turned her attention back to the magazine, and Draco had stepped from his colour centrefold over into the photograph of Seamus, which was in black and white, so he stood out on the stark page.

Seamus remained where he was, not acknowledging the intruder into his photograph and still, frustrating though that it was for Rose, refusing to turn around even a bit so that she could get a peek at his more interesting parts. _Damn him!_

Draco sidled up behind him, pressing against Seamus's back, rubbing seductively (or Rose thought it looked all seductive… and she liked the word, it sort of had a "romantic" ring to it).

Draco grabbed Seamus by the upper arm, pressing against his back and tilting Seamus's chin around so that he could capture his lips in a heated kiss. When the men's lips touched, Rose could feel her blood pounding in her ears and her pulse racing so fast she thought she might combust. _So this is what it looks like when Uncle Charlie and Uncle Viktor are doing… well that!_ It was the most amazing thing she had ever witnessed… even if she wasn't exactly "witnessing" it, per se. It was only pictures in a magazine, but they certainly were delightfully entertaining and oh so very delicious. And if this was what it was like on paper, imagine what it must be like to actually be there watching it—you know, in something other than a two dimensional way. With that thought, she resolved to find a way to hide in Uncle Charlie's cupboard one night and see what she could see! If she got caught, she rather thought it would be a punishment well worth serving.

Rose considered slipping her hand beneath her skirt, but that felt sort of strange when it was her professor and a family friend (no matter how coveted) looking back at her that way, like they knew what she was doing, knew the most impure of her thoughts, might run tattle to her parents, and besides that she might miss something, and it wasn't every day that she got to watch two men when they were together—you know, _together, together_, like that.

"Do something," she whispered, noting the urgency in her own voice. "Come on. I've seen you kiss now; do something _else_!"

Draco gave her another one of those delicious winks (Potions class was never, ever going to be the same), and circled around Seamus, going down on his knees.

"Wait! NO! Not like that. Make him turn around. Oh, damn, I can't see anything. That's not the way—"

The curtains to her bed were flung open and Alice stuck her head inside. "Rose, what are you—" Rose rushed to hide the magazine, but she wasn't quick enough. "Oh. My. God."

"Alice, I can explain. I—"

Alice shrieked in excitement. "Girls," she said, motioning to their dorm mates. "Wait until you see what the brilliant, beautiful, my-new-best-friend, Rosie has done!"

* * *

From that day forward, a special "revision session" was held every Friday night in the Gryffindor girls' dorms. The professors praised their commitment to their revision sessions when they saw the young ladies dashing up to Gryffindor Tower right after supper in the Great Hall on Friday evenings.

"What dedicated young ladies," Professor Longbottom was heard to say one evening… and oh, the things they did learn on those Friday nights… including Professor Longbottom's strictly-not-regulation use of a Plangentine plant back in July of the year 2000, when he'd made the cover.


End file.
